


Niall The Vampire Slayer: Unwelcome Back

by Lorelai3



Series: Niall The Vampire Slayer [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Liam, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelai3/pseuds/Lorelai3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Into every generation a slayer is born: one in all the world, a chosen one. They alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. They will be the Slayer.”</p>
<p>Niall is starting to finally accept his destiny, but he wasn't prepared to stop enjoying life. The group recruit an unlikely friend who they thought was a former enemy, and the Master puts his plan into action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall The Vampire Slayer: Unwelcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the penultimate part of the series, tell me what you think and the final part will be up shortly. :) Lots of love <3

Niall stood staring at the large building that was Sunnydale high. The school year was almost over; so far he’d made some close friends, found love and most terrifying of all is that he found out that as a vampire Slayer, he was destined to die. Most people would refuse to believe such nonsense, say it was all make believe, but Niall had seen make belie come to life. He had seen the monsters that haunt children’s dreams walk the same streets as him. He knew he couldn’t escape this, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to put up a good fight. 

As he stared at the building before him he felt something tap on his shoulder, turning around he saw Zayn and Louis smiling. Wow, Louis and Zayn without Harry, they must be making a lot of effort. The two smiled as he linked into Niall dragging him through the doors and into the school. “So Niall, how are you?” asked Louis.

“I’m just fine and dandy. Louis I know you know about the prophecy and Harry for that matter. So please stop stepping on egg shells please.”

Louis simply nodded, he didn’t mean anything by it but Niall couldn’t stand the thought of everyone treating him like a baby. They couldn’t stop this; nobody could stop what was destined. Niall wished someone could.

“So what’s happening with you guys?” asked the blond. Louis pulled open his locker and sighed, “I’ve got to show some new kid around.”

“I thought you liked showing people around, you showed Niall around on his first day.”  
Louis rolled his eyes at Zayn’s comment, “Well duh I always try and get the popular looking people on my side.”

“And this new kid isn’t popular?”

Louis simply shrugged as the closed his locker, saying his goodbyes to the other two as he made his way to the front office. Zayn and Niall made their way to home room, discussing their plans for the night. Zayn had planned to do finish his art project, Harry had no plans and Louis had cheer practice. Niall had only one thing planned, patrolling. After their first classes the group met at the bleachers, Zayn lit a cigarette and Harry and Niall swapped sandwiches. “Where’s Lou?” asked Niall.

“He’s bringing the new kid, he’ll be here soon.” Added Harry. “Hey guys!” said Louis seconds later, the trio turned around and their jaws dropped. They observed the girl stood with Louis, the instantly recognised the almost silver hair, the piercing eyes. And Harry instantly recognised the snowflake necklace. “Ellie?” asked the trio in unison.

“Hell guys, long time no see?”

Niall and Harry jumped up; Zayn dropped his cigarette and jumped to their side. “Wow you guys know each other?” asked Louis.

“Yes we know each other, but last time we met they let me fall into a portal and sent me back to hell.”

Louis’ jaw dropped, “You guys. How could you do something like that?”   
The three stared at Louis before rolling their eyes. “Louis, Ellie here thought we were trying to kill her so she tried to freeze us.”

Louis scoffed before letting out a giggle, “Seriously? And how was she doing that?”

“She’s a Yoki-Onna, a snow demon.”

Louis let out a silent oh before sliding away from Ellie, the girl rolling her eyes and she crossed her arms. “Look I realise that what happened was a mistake. Back home I had time to think about it and yes I was easily convinced by that vampire. I just want to be a normal sixteen year old girl, not a demonic snow Queen! Is that too much to ask?”

The group looked at each other and realised, their group was already pretty diverse, a Slayer, a witch and an ex sadistic vampire. What harm could a snow demon really be?

Niall stepped forward, “Ok. Let’s start again. Ellie welcome to the Scooby’s. But if you do anything   
evil your out.”

Ellie giggled and clapped as she jumped in the air, pulling Niall into a hug. “Thank you guys so much. I mean yes I am a snow queen but I’m not evil.”

The group left the bleachers and made their way to the library, walking in Tom turned around, spitting out his tea the minute he saw Ellie. “What on earth?”

“It’s ok Tom she’s cool. She’s a member of the team now.” Said Niall as he sat down, pouring himself a cup of tea.

“Do we get badges or something?” asked Ellie, Zayn simply smirking as he pulled out a chair for her.   
Tom cleared his throat as everyone sat down. “Well I know you are all young and looking forward to the weekend but I have some bad news.”

The group rolled their eyes; they knew exactly what was to come. “You need to patrol this weekend.   
I fear The Master’s ascension will be soon, any precautions we must take are necessary.”

The group grunted and agreed, Niall and Liam would patrol the cemetery. Harry and Louis would take the morgue and Zayn and Ellie would take the chapel of rest. Zayn wasn’t sure how he felt walking around at night with a Snow Queen who once tried to kill his best friend. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the cathedral ruins the Master sat, the shape shifting demon stood beside him in the form of Liam, the Master grinning. “Not long my servant. We will lure the Slayer to us but first, our friends must gather blood.” He waved his hand gently in the direction of the snarling vampires bowing at his feet, their fangs laced with drool as the salivated at the idea of food.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now dark; Zayn and Ellie were patrolling the chapel of rest as promised, Zayn avoiding both eye contact and conversation with the snow queen. They walked for half an hour until Ellie broke the silence. 

“Look Zayn I know you don’t trust me. I know you think I'm going to betray you all and send you to an icy hell but I'm not.”

Zayn was a little scared, he wanted to voice his opinion but didn’t want to give her cause to harm him. “It-it’s just that last time you tried to kill us. You listened to a vampire and made up your mind, you only showed us your evil side.”

Ellie sighed as she crossed her arms, sliding her light hair out of her eyes. “I know I did and I'm sorry. But I am thousands of years old, and in my time I’ve made a lot of enemies. So when someone tells you a group of supernatural crime fighters are after you it doesn’t sound like a lie.”

Upon hearing her words Zayn couldn’t help but feel bad for the girl, she’d been living a cruel and lonely existence, he knew deep down her evil wasn’t her fault, especially if its forced on you by family. 

“I understand Ellie. And I'm sorry, friends?”

Ellie looked up slowly, batting her eyelids she slowly nodded before letting out a smile. “Friends.”

“So when you say thousands of years old, how many thousands?”

Ellie let out a laugh and as she did a cloud of cold air escaped her lips, sending a chill up Zayn’s spin. 

“Five thousand, six hundred and sixteen.”

Zayn’s eyes shot open and so did his mouth; he was stood with a demon that had been around for, well basically a long long time. She smiled at his reaction, “So Zayn tell me about you. What happens in the life of a teenage witch?”

Zayn let out a laugh before sitting on the stone bench behind them, Ellie following. “Well as you know I’m practicing witchcraft. Not to turn people into frogs or plague villages but to you know, help.”

Ellie nodded as she listened whilst keeping an eye out for the supernatural. “I love to draw, arts my favourite subject, and I have three sisters. How about you?”

Ellie looked a little stunned at the question, “Well I once Eirana the cold, Queen of my realm, I once spent two hundred years in a war with Hades of the underworld. He called himself a God but he was just a demon king. I hate the whole evil thing but it was kind of a family business. And I have a sister too.”

“What’s she like?”

“Absolutely evil. Her name is Electoria, she’s a lightning demon. She loved to cause destruction and chaos and I got sick of her so I trapped her in a block of ice, protected by magic.”  
Zayn let out a laugh of both nerves and amusement, “Wow, the worst I ever did was lock my little sister in the washing machine.”

The two continued to laugh and talk as they sat outside the chapel, letting out a snort and a giggle as they did. “So Harry and Louis?” asked Ellie.

“Yup, weird isn’t it?”

“Kind of, I mean Harry did go on a date with me.”

“He’s bi; he likes both boys and girls.”

Ellie mimed an ‘oh’ followed by a smile, she was glad he was happy and she just wanted him to know she was sorry for the attack. The two both shot up in alert as they heard rustling a few steps away, within seconds two vampires had jumped from the bushes, one was rather small but the other was large and bulky, Zayn recognised him from Sunnydale’s rugby team.

“Oh shit.”

“Zayn how good are you with your magic?” asked Ellie hesitantly.

“I do alright. How about you?”

“I can freeze them but it might not last.”

“Worth a try.” He said as they both held out their hands, Zayn shooting a blast of magic towards the largest vampire but that didn’t slow him down at all, Ellie managing to shoot an icy blast from her hands, freezing the smaller vampire’s legs. The two snarled as their fangs dripped with saliva, the largest running towards Zayn. 

The vampire was only a few feet away from Zayn, the boy closing his eyes in fear before hearing a groan. He looked up to see Liam tackling the vampire to the ground, his own fangs on show. 

“Liam thank god.”

Liam jumped up and rammed a stake through the smaller vampire; turning to dust all that was left was the ice at his feet. “You guys head towards the cemetery, Niall’s there now.” Liam shouted as he went back towards the larger vampire, both snarling. 

“Evening Angelus.”

“You go by a name for a few centuries and then it has to stick.”   
Snarling again he tackled the vampire, both bodies falling to the ground and rolling down into a ditch, as the fell inside Liam rolled on top of the vampire, staking him within seconds. As the body turned to dust Liam smiled. “So long loser.”

He stood up and wiped the dust from his leather jacket, turning he gasped in shock. Stood behind him was the hideous demon, its rotting skin and matted hair terrifying Liam. If he had a heartbeat it would have stopped at the sight of the demon.

“And who are you?”

The demon smiled as its skin began to bubble and change, turning a pale and tight, his hair began to change into short and brown, his eyes too. Within seconds he looked exactly like Liam, even possessing the same birthmark on its neck.

“I’m you.”

Before Liam could react the doppelganger jumped him, stabbing him in the chest with a knife coated with purple smile. Liam stopped struggling the minute the knife cut him, he couldn’t bleed, he couldn’t die but damn that fucking hurt. 

“Poison, you’ll be paralysed for a while. Keep you from ruining my plans.” Whispered the demon as he let go of the knife, as Liam groaned at the pain the demon grabbed him, sliding open an old tomb, dumping Liam inside and closing it, leaving the vampire paralysed and alone.   
The demon made his way back up to meet the group; he saw them stood under the street light talking. The demon had been gathering information about the group over the weeks; he knew how to play the part. “Hey babe.”

“Hey you. Zayn and Ellie tell me you saved them.”

“Indeed I did.” He said as he put his arm around the Slayer. “And that’s why I love you.” Added Niall as he leant up to place a kiss on what he thought was his boyfriend’s cheek.

“It’s getting late guys. We should head home.” Said Louis as he checked his phone, the group agreeing as they began to walk, Harry and Louis interlocking fingers as Ellie and Zayn showed off their magic tricks, freezing a bird bath in the process.

“Hey Liam?” Niall Whispered.

“Yeah?”

“It’s the spring dance tomorrow night. It’s to celebrate the end of the year and I was wondering if you’d like to go. With me?”

The demon smiled, the Slayer would see it as a genuine smile but the demon knew it was a smile of achievement, he had found a way to lure the Slayer to his death.

“Of course. Meet you tomorrow?”

Niall let out a massive grin as he wrapped his arms around Liam, placing a series of kisses upon his cheek. “Thank you, I’m going to sort my outfit out tonight.”

The demon savoured the smile of excitement Niall had, he savoured it because it would make breaking it even more a sweeter victory. “It’s a date.”


End file.
